Azura's Christmas fun
Transcript Prologue: A snowy Christmas morning at The Lakeside for The King Of The Monsters and The Lion Guard/The King Of The Monsters and The Lion Guard report to Azura and her friends/The Mavericks build an atomic bomb/The Lion Guard, The King Of The Monsters, The Mavericks, Azura and her friends play in the snow *25th, 2017. 7:00 AM *(It is a snowy Christmas morning at The Lakeside as Peer Gynt Suite No. 1: Morning Mood plays in the background and the tropical birds are chirping. We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, Shauku, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania gets up from their bed and looks out the window) *Geon: Wow, the snow has finally arrived at the Lakeside and the Lake is frozen. *Beetle Mania: Hey, how about we go report to Azura and her friends so they could play with us outside in the snow? *Kion, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, Shauku, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, and Poison Ghost: Yeah! *then see The Lion Guard and The King Of The Monsters running outside leaving footprints and runs into Azura's Castle to find Azura and her friends *to: Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku reaching for the door handle to open the door to Azura's room by stacking into each other while Mtoto stands on the stool while Kambuni is on Mtoto, Kwato is on Kambuni, Shauku is on Kwato, and Gumba is on Shauku so Gumba can reach the door knob since he has thumbs *(Meanwhile we see Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, and Overdrive Ostrich in the laboratory building an atomic bomb) *Spark Mandrill: Hey Flame Mammoth, why did you arrange for us to build this atomic bomb? *(Flame Mammoth stops wielding the steel of the atomic bomb) *Flame Mammoth: This atomic bomb is going to be for Charlie, Lola, and Angelica Pickles when they go to court. *Spark Mandrill: Thank you. *(Flame Mammoth goes back to wielding the steel of the atomic bomb) Part 1: Scootatoo's worst Christmas moment/Scootatoo get sent to San Fransokyo *Scootatoo: Wow, today is Christmas Day! Let's see if I got any Mondo Media, DreamWorks and Blue Sky Studios DVDs in my stocking and under the tree. *then became shocked when she saw no presents under the tree and lumps of coal in her stocking *Scootatoo: Oh no! I looked everywhere and there's no presents for me under the tree and I got a big lump of coal in my stocking! *Dad appears *Scootatoo's Dad: That's right, we called Santa Claus and told him to not give you any presents and to give you lumps of coal in your stocking. * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Pablo and Tyrone's worst Christmas moments/The Visitors Punish Pablo and Tyrone/Pablo and Tyrone Get Sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *to: Pablo and Tyrone on a blue horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. * * *Tyrone's Mom: Now it's time for the visitors to punish you! *Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi appear angrily. *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: *Kirinta Kusano: *Satomi Hiroyuki: *Marurin Sasaki: *Rei Kobayashi: * * * * * * * * Part 3 finale: Azura and her friends open up their presents/Azura's nail makeover and tickle fun *Lakeside, 7:00 PM *see The Lion Guard, The King Of The Monsters, The Mavericks, Azura and her friends inside the castle with their presents *Jet Stingray: So did everyone have fun playing in the snow? *Everyone (except Jet Stingray): Yeah! *Jet Stingray: Good, now it's time to open our presents. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie were originally going to appear in this video, but they died after jumping off a building into a bone breaking death with the other 62 troublemakers in SallyJones1998 Runs Away *Angelica Pickles, Charlie and Lola were originally going to be in this video, but they were replaced by Scootatoo, Pablo and Tyrone as Angelica, Charlie and Lola appeared in another Christmas video called Angelica, Charlie and Lola steal the Christmas decorations/grounded. Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Short Videos Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2017 videos Category:Pablo and Tyrone get grounded series Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Christmas Videos